Core Unit C will assist the individual projects by providing the following functions :1) Genome-wide profiling of DNase I Hypersensitive Sites (DHSs). In support of Project 1, Core Unit C will profile the DHSs of fetal human erythroid cells and adult CD34 cell-derived erythroblasts and will provide the data from all other lineages and cell lines required for the identification of the insulator elements of the human genome. In support of Project 2, the unit will profile the DHSs of the thalassemia-derived iPS cells and the erythroid cells derived from differentiation of IPS cells. In support of Project 4, the Unit will provide access to comprehensive data on DHS in human hemopoietic cells to be used to further characterize the correlation between VIS and DHS in the setting of clinical samples. 2) Genome-wide mapping of specific protein-DNA binding sites (Chip-seq). In support of Project 1, Genomics Core Unit C will perform the high-throughput sequencing associated with the genome-wide ChlP-seq analysis of USF1/2 and CTCF binding sites. This will include the ligation of P5 and P7 primers, template amplification, sequencing on the Solexa platform, mapping of sequence tags, and calculation of binding hotspots. 3) Assisting with the informatics and automated cloning and sequencing needs. Core Unit C will provide assistance with informatics needs related to genomics analysis in support of all projects as they develop during the course of the PPG. This will include in part the mapping and correlation of VIS and genomics properties in support of Project 4, and the correlation between several genomics properties related to the identification of candidate chromatin insulators in support of Project 1. The Core Unit will also provide assistance with physical aspects of automated cloning and sequencing in support of all projects as they develop during the course of this PPG.